Untitled RR
by LORDF Group
Summary: A new RR from us. Uhhh... Take a Celtic Sorceress, a half-elvin guardian, a queen whose pregnant and a guilty spirit and put them together what have you got? This...
1. Jennzah

_(author : Jennzah)_

A rider cloaked in forest green rode fast towards the gates of Gondor. The guards at the gates were alarmed by the speed of the horse; for it did not seem to be going the speed of a normal horse, but much faster, travelling several leagues in mere minutes. In fear they opened the gates for the rider, but did not catch a glimpse of who rode upon the quick silver horse. They ran in behind the horse to watch as it sped towards the castle in the center of the city. 

The rider slowed the horse once inside the gates, closer to the castle, down to a canter, and rode ever onward towards the castle. When they reached it, they stopped the horse and dismounted. The guards at the doors to the castle now watched as the rider leaned in to pet the horse's head, and seemed to whisper to it. As if by magic, when the horse was released by the rider, it turned and began to walk towards the immense stable that was behind the castle. 

The rider turned to walk up the steps to the castle, it's face still cloaked by the hood they wore. The guards were now on edge as the figure came closer to them, and then stopped in front of them, head cast down. 

"Who goes there?" One guard asked, a hand on his sword as his side. The figure was smaller than he, by a head, but still he kept his hand on his sword as he walked closer to it. 

The figure raised it's head, and lifted the hood off. The guard was almost blinded by the waves of blonde hair that shone at him once the hood was removed, before him stood a small woman. 

"I wish to speak with King Elessar." she said to him softly, her clear and reflective amber eyes looking at him hard. The guard looked at her with amusement on his face, his hand now relaxed on his sword. 

"Lady, not just a commoner can speak with King Elessar." he said, smiling at her, taken by her beauty. She reminded him of the Queen, with the way her eyes were reflective and her skin luminious. 

"I am no commoner," the woman said, her eyes searching his. "I am an old friend of the King. Please take me to see him." 

The guard did not believe her, though she looked quite like the Queen, who he had heard had been an Elf. But he could not see her ears, and her beauty did not speak for her. Beautiful or not, she was not going to see the King. 

"An old friend, did you say, my lady?" he asked. "And who should i say is here to see him?" He was mocking her, he planned on going in and telling other guards to remove her from the castle at once. 

The woman's eyes stared into his. "I am Jairah, Lady of Ithilien, wife of Legolas Greenleaf, Lord of Ithilien. I am a friend to both the Queen Arwen and the King Elessar. Now please, take me to see the King." 

The guard did not believe his ears. The Lady of Ithilien was spoken of as a great warrior of immense beauty, an elf that had fought at many battles with King Elessar before he'd been crowned. But no elves had been seen in Gondor for quite some time; and the guard was hesitant to believe her. 

"How do i know you are telling me the truth?" he said, now a bit uneasy. The woman smiled at him, and he heard her voice coming at him in his mind. 

"You do not." he heard it as if she was speaking with her voice, but her lips did not move and she was staring at him. "But i am who i say. Please take me to the King, or allow me entrance to the castle." 

The guard nodded, scared by her voice inside of his head, for none that he knew in Gondor had the power to do that, and he moved aside and she went through the door, smiling at him again as she entered. She left him standing dumbfounded, outside of the castle. 

She made her way through the darkened hallways, lit by torches, untill she came upon the room where she'd felt her old friend Arwen Undomiel, who was sitting, reading by the fading sunlight of the late afternoon. She looked up and saw Jairah standing in the doorway, and a smile came across her face. 

"Jairah!" she said, and rose from the chair to embrace her. "Long has it been since we have seen you here in our home. How it pleases me to see you!" 

Jairah smiled at her as they broke away from eachother. "Has Legolas come with you?" Arwen asked, looking behind Jairah. Jairah shook her head. 

"No, I come alone." she said quietly, but that was all she spoke of it. "And i am afraid, my dear friend, that i am not here for long. I wish to see your husband. Might you know where to find him?" 

Arwen nodded. "He is in his study, of course," she said, her eyes sparkling. "He is forever reading, or writing. Now that peace is in the world, he has time for such things." 

Jairah smiled, squeezed Arwen's hand, then turned and left, bound for the study. 

Quietly she crept into the study, where she found Aragorn also reading, his back to her. He was engrossed in what he was reading and did not hear Jairah come into the room. 

"King Elessar," she said, bowing to him, before he could see. He turned abruptly and looked at his intruder, then smiled. 

"Jairah Greenleaf." he said, rising from his chair and going around his desk, and stopping a few paces from her. "It has been a long time since I have seen you." He said after a moments silence, and moved forward to embrace her as Arwen had. 

"That is what your wife also has said," Jairah replied, smiling as she stepped back from him. "I apologise for that." He smiled back at her. 

"Come, please!" he said, motioning to the chair across from his desk. "Sit." He sat in the chair opposite from the one he'd motioned to, and she removed her cloak from her shoulders, revealing a dark blue dress, letting her hair tumble forward, then she sat. 

"Does your husband come with you?" Aragorn asked, and Jairah shook her head. 

"No." she said, her eyes averting to him. "He has not. In fact, he does not know that i have come, for i have come to see you on a matter concerning him, and on one other." She looked up at him. 

"Is he in danger? Is everything in Ithilien well?" Aragorn asked. "I have not heard of any trouble there." 

Jairah shook her head again. "No. Everything is well, the matter is with Legolas. I have come to ask for your advice, for i cannot think of what to do myself, and it has been many years." 

"What is it?" asked Aragorn, concerned, for Legolas was a dear friend of his. 

"He is unhappy." Jairah said simply. "He has been for many years, restless. I do not know what to do to remedy it. I have tried many things, but none of it seems to work. It is the sea-longing, Aragorn, i fear. All of my kind at some point recieve it; he has had it since before we settled in Ithilien, since before the fall of Mordor. He longs to go over the sea, for his days on Middle Earth seem stretched, and he feels as though his time upon it is over." 

"So you have come to say goodbye, then?" Aragorn asked her, looking sad. "You will leave for Valinor soon?" 

"No." Jairah said. "I am not ready to leave this earth yet, and he stays because he does not want to go over the sea without me. It has long been our agreement that we would go together, but the sea-longing came for him sooner than it did for me. He has hoped for many years that i would also long for the sea, but i have never. And so he has stayed. But he grows ever unhappier. And now, I have come to you for advice." 

"Lady Jairah, I do not know how to cure your beloved of the sea-longing. I remember long ago, the warning he recieved from the Lady Galadriel herself; that if he heard the cry of the gull upon the shore, his heart would no longer lie in the forest." Aragorn looked at her sadly. 

"Yes," Jairah said. "In South Gondor, after the battle of Pellenor Fields, he saw them. I remember his reaction to them. And long has he stayed upon this earth from that moment on. But his heart has always longed for the sea. We visit it, he and i, frequently. And every time i know he wishes to build a boat and sail to the Havens. And not long ago, i was ready to tell him that I would go with him, though i was not ready, to the Undying Lands. But then two things happened that stopped me." She looked at him, her eyes intense. 

"What were they?" Aragorn asked, his eyes full of wonder. He was saddened to hear that his friend suffered so with unhappiness. And he could feel the strife in Jairah, knowing that her husband suffered so. 

"One night, about a fortnight ago, i dreamt of Frodo. He is also preparing for a journey over the Sea. But something is amiss with him, something dark has descended upon him and i fear it, and i fear for him, Aragorn. But i do not know where I can find him, or what it is that has descended upon him. But i know he must not go over the sea with a darkness descended upon him. I also dreamt of a power emerging, a white, blinding power. Why i do not know, and whether this power is of a good or evil, i also cannot say. But it troubles me, it troubles my mind. I come to you because you are the Elfstone, because you are the leader of the free peoples, and because you are my friend." 

"I will help you, we will contact Gandalf and seek his help." Aragorn said. "What is the second thing?" he asked, and to this Jairah dropped her eyes. 

"I will soon bear Legolas a child." she whispered, to this Aragorn reached forward and took her hand. 

"That is wonderful news, is it not?" Aragorn asked. "Does he know?" Jairah shook her head. 

"The child was concieved less than a week ago; i have not told him. I knew immediately after the child had been concieved. But i did not tell him because I was not sure how to, for he wishes to go over the sea. Now with a child he will be upon Middle Earth for several more years. Legolas has wished to go over the sea since before we were married, for we were not married untill after you were crowned. We have never thought of children. And now one is upon us and i do not know how to tell him." Jairah's eyes filled with tears. 

"You must tell him. You cannot keep this a secret from him." Aragorn squeezed her hand. "Above anything else he loves you, Jairah, and any child you bring into the world to him will be cherished, of this i am sure. You should not doubt that. He will find joy in this news." 

Jairah smiled at him, his words somewhat reassuring. She patted his hand. 'This is why I came to you, my old friend. You have always been able to advise me." She rose from the chair now and he did the same, and she moved to embrace him. "Thank you." 

He smiled. "You are most welcome, Lady Jairah. And you must promise me that you will come to visit more often. Ithilien is not so far away that you cannot come more than once every six years!" He laughed. "It is just across the river." 

She nodded, and then they walked towards the door. "I must be going now," she said. "Legolas does not know that i've left, and it has been a long journey here, no matter how close it is." 

He walked her to the doors of the castle, where they found Arwen waiting to say good bye to Jairah as well. 

"I will come again," she said. 

She bid them farewell and found her horse waiting for her outside, at the bottom of the stairs. She mounted it and took off towards South Ithilien, where she and Legolas made their home. 


	2. Alasia

_(Author: Alasia)_

_What is this feeling?_ She sat there, staring off into the distance, not really seeing it. Her thought were muddled and confused as she tried to understand what it was that she was feeling. _Maybe Athair can help...._

She closed her emerald eyes and took a deep breath, allowing herself free from her body and into the Web, the maigc that held the earth together. She appeared in the Center, clad in white, her deep crimson hair pulled back in a low tail. She took a moment then, to regain her senses before she turned a   
small circle, looking for a sign of her mentor. 

Off to her right she felt a tug, and she felt the presence of the spirit-sword. She blinked. Odd, he seemed to be near or at the stones of Callanish. She sptepped carefully out onto the ley-line that moved in that direction. 

Soon she stood directly beneath the stones, seeking for Athair once again. He seemed to be on the surface, another odd thing for him. She blinked, and concentrated, allowing herself to appear in the center of the stones, still clad in white, transparent as a ghost. She turned another small circle. About twenty yards away, Athair sat on a large rock looking out over the jagged cliffs of Scotland. He was also clad in white, his long white hair flowing around him on the breeze. 

She moved toward him, sitting next to Athair and waiting for him to acknowlege her presence. He turned to her slowly, gazing at her with intense silver-blue eyes. "Reighn." 

"What is it Athair?" 

Trouble brews over the horizon, daughter of my heart." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Time itself seems to wait with bated breath, hoping against hope that what will come to pass, will not." Athiar said cryptically. "The past is torn dear-heart. The Undying Lands are pure, white as snow, but an evil comes ever closer. It is the Third Age in Middle Earth, and this Frodo Baggins is carrying an evil   
with him." 

"Athair?" 

Athair had turned to gaze out over the rocky cliffs of Scotland, waves thundering against them. "He has been touched by the dark lord, and shall forever carry a piece of him within his being... You must go and stop him from going to the Undying Lands - even if it means you must kill him." 

"Why me?" 

"You are the only one among the Celts with the abilty to time-travel. You must go, and you must figure out what is gonig on." 

"Very well." 

She stood to leave, but Athair stopped her. "Reighn." 

She turned back to him, curious. "Yes?" 

"There is one there with the Power.. You must protect her and the child she carries... Take Clover with you... she can do this task." Athair said before slowly fading away to nothing. The woman stared at the placed the spirit-sword hade been just moments before. She blinked, then turned to leave. 

* 

"Clover?" 

"Yes Reighn?" 

"Go saddle the horses... and pack for a long trip. We leave at dawn." 

"Where are we going?" 

"The past... Something has happened that requires my attention, I am taking you with me." 

"Why?" 

"You are my apprentice Clover, you must see these things on order to do them... Also, there is a woman there with the Sense... I wish to to watch over her." Reighn replied, raising an eyebrow at the girl. 

"Me?" 

"Yes... Think of it as a test to see if you are ready to recieve the Order." 

Clover nodded and dashed out the door, leaving Reighn to herself. She took a deep breath and turned, moving into the bedroom. She walked over to an old trunk, opening it and kneeling down before it. Within its bound lay a pair of soft black leather breeches, magically enhanced to protect her. Over those lay a tight, tall necked, long sleeved under-tunic, alongside a black belt. A pair on black boots rested over a blackened shirt of mail, tall in the neck, and loose in the sleeves. Resting next to the mail lay a long mahogany box, this, she reached for. She lifted it from the trunk and placed it on the bed, showing the Celtic coat of arms for the royal family. She lifted the lid to reveal a pale sword. It was the length of a normal longsword, with runes etched into the base, seeming to glow all on their own. She sighed and placed her most prized possesion into its sheath before rising and dawning the armor, the belt sinched tight over the mail. On her left shoulder rested a pair of black straps that crossed diagonally over her back to end on the right side of her belt, to this she attached the sword. She then pulled her hair into a low tail with a black band before pulling on a pair of black leather gloves - soft for riding and shooting, but strong enough for sword-work. 

Reighn stood, closing the trunk and moving to the desk. She opened a drawer, lifting out a knife case and opening it to reveal a long silver knife, which she tucked into her right boot. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. It was time to go... And they had a long trip before them. 

* 

The stones of Callanish glowed with an unearthly blue light as the sun began to appear, casing colourful hues across the sky. In the center, before the remaining archway stood two horses, one a huge black stallion, the other a dark brown. On one of them sat a woman clad in black armor, her hands held in the air. She was chanting something in Gaelic, and the stones seemed to reply. A slow glow began in the center of the archway, explanding to cover the entire arch, revealing itself as a portal. 

"Go Clover." 

Clover swallowed before urging her mare forward. Reighn followed closely behind on the stallion, aware of everything gonig on around her as she passed through the portal. 


	3. Krissy

_(Author: Krissy)_

"I wish you wouldn't go," a woman spoke, wiping her hands on her apron. "Can you not just try and stay, for everyone's shake." 

"No, I'm leaving my mind has been made up," the Hobbit countered, not looking up from his parchment. "I have seen too much to stay." 

"But it is all over, it has been over for years, there is peace.." 

"Peace that came with our sweat and blood. Peace at the cost of the lives of very dear friends. Peace that gave scars that do not go away with time, you, Gwen, of all people should know about that," the Hobbit cut her off angrily, turning to face her. 

"I managed to find a way to be happy, can't you?" she sank into the chair next to him. 

"No," he replied, going back to his letter. 

"Please stay ,Frodo, I do not know what I shall do without you," her voice was a soft whisper, emotion conveyed in every letter. 

"You are doing just fine without me. Pippin will take care of you, he has done a good job so far," Frodo pushed away from the table and stalked into the next room. 

Gwen got up, ducking under a beam, she followed him into the next room, "You made the choice Frodo Baggins. I wanted to marry you but you shut me out. Do not blame your unhappiness on me." 

"You do not understand," he mumbled not looking at her. 

"That's right I do not understand you. I do not understand where the Frodo Baggins I fell in love went." 

"He died, he died the day you were taken away," tears misted in his eyes. 

"But I came back." 

He turned around and gazed at her, tears running down his face, "Come with me then. Pack up and let us go now, there is room enough for you." 

"I can't you know that. I can't leave my husband, nor can I ever enter the Undying Lands, not after," her voice faltered. "Not after what almost happened." She undid her apron and laid on the top of the couch, "I must go home, enjoy your supper." She turned and walked out of the room, tears falling from her eyes. 

Frodo sat down on the couch, tears welled up in his eyes. He closed his eyes to shut out the world, to shut out the brightness of the happy world that seemed to taunt him. 

~~ 

He touched her face, paler then the slate grey of the stone slab she laid on. Her skin was cold to the touch, sobs caught in his throat. She was barely breathing, her chest did not rise in fall in the rhythm of life, but in a desperate call for life. He pressed his lips to her forehead, in a cool kiss. He felt her arm around his neck, pulling him down. He kissed her lips, then she moved to kiss his neck. He felt pain shoot threw his body, he jumped away in shock. His hand went to his neck, blood soon covered it. He looked at her, her lips were bloody. One of her hands held fast to his, bring him back toward her.... 

~~ 

Frodo opened his eyes, it was dark. He put his hand to his forehead, how long had been asleep, how long was he going to have this nightmare? 

Gwen sat on the edge of the bed. She was braiding her long ebony hair. She heard her husband moving around in the a joining study. He had just said goodbye to Sam and Merry, they had come for supper and drink. She retired early, complaining of a headache. She had changed into her blue cloth nightgown over an hour ago. She had written in her diary, then sat down to braid her hair. 

"Darling, are you okay?" 

Gwen looked up smiling at the voice of her husband," Yes, just tired." 

He kissed her forehead then sat beside her, "You have been pale ever since you returned from Frodo's, did he upset you again?" The protective male instinct was kicking in. 

"No," she lied. She hated lying to him, she loved him so much. 

"Gwen?" his eyes bored right into her soul 

"Yes, we fought again," she dropped her head down. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Its alright." 

Tears were forming in her eyes, "Pippin, could please stay the night instead of going out?" 

"I was already planning on it," he put a finger under her chin and lifted it to meet his gaze. "I love you." 

"I love you too," she smiled at him. A Hobbit and a human, who would have guessed. No one, she knew this was rare, something she wanted to keep, despite the tugging of her heart about Frodo. 

He bent down and kissed her. She kissed back, putting her arms around her husband's neck, losing herself in him and forgetting about the past, for the moment. 


	4. Jennzah

_(Author: Jennzah)_

it was late when Jairah rode into Ithilien, the moon was waning and the stars were twinkling in between the trees as she slowed her horse to a walk and hopped off of it, so that she might walk herself. The horse lived free here in Ithilien, she did not keep it in a stable, so the horse went off on it's own as Jairah walked towards the trees, where beyond them lay the city that she and Legolas had helped to found so long ago. 

After Aragorn had been crowned King of Gondor, Legolas and Jairah had travelled back to Mirkwood, their birthplace, and had been married. It had been the wish of Legolas' father, King Thranduil, who had raised both of them, though Jairah was not his daughter, to see them married before he went over the Sea. 

It was after, that Legolas, along with Jairah, had led a group of the Mirkwood elves down to South Ithilien, to rebuild what was there, and settle. The land was close to Mordor, but it was now very beautiful and inhabited by the elves. The city where they dwelt was somewhat secluded, but was styled in the fashion of the elves, much like Lothlorien or Rivendell. 

Because Legolas was the prince of Mirkwood, he had been named Lord of Ithilien, and Jairah as the Princess of Mirkwood by birth had been named the Lady, as she was also his wife. They had lived there for several years now, and in peace. Jairah sighed as she thought of how much peace they'd had, and Legolas still remained unhappy. 

She walked through the brush into the city, and was immediately hit by the voice of her husband in her head. 

"Jairah..." it called. She sighed again. No doubt she'd worried him, she'd left abruptly and without telling him, early in the morning while he still slept, and now she returned late in the night. 

She made her way to their house, which was built into the trees near the center of the city. She sensed his worry, that he was pacing the room inside, as she walked up the steps to the door of her house. 

No sooner was she in the door when he came to her and took her in his arms. He kissed her forehead. 

"Jairah!" he whispered. "Where in the name of Eru have you been?" He drew back and looked into her eyes, the worry now leaving his face, but still troubled. 

She reached up and brushed some fallen strands of hair out of his face, then smiled at him. "Do not be troubled, Legolas." she whispered, and kissed his cheek, then gently unwound his arms from around her and moved away from him. She went to take off her black cloak. 

"How can I not be troubled when i wake to find my wife missing, and not a soul has seen her, nor knows where she is?" he asked her as she removed her cloak and turned to face him. "Where did you go?" 

"I rode to Gondor." she said, and moved past him and avoided his surprised gaze. She walked back to their bedroom, where she began to pull her hair out of the restraints that it had been in. 

He followed her. "Gondor?" he asked. "By yourself?" 

She stopped unbraiding her hair and looked at him indiginatly. "You speak as though i am a child, Legolas, which I am not. Of course i went by myself." 

He looked at her curiously. "But why Gondor?" he wanted to know. "We have not ridden there in several years; why would you need to go there?" 

Jairah went back to her hair, her fingers working fast, unbraiding the hair that had been braided into the rest of her hair that morning. She gazed at herself in the mirror as she responded, "To visit Elessar." She looked at him in the mirror as she finished unbraiding her hair. Her hair, long and wavy, tumbled over her shoulders as she turned to him and took his arm. 

"Do not be troubled, Legolas" she said again. "I went to speak with him, for i sought his advice on matters concerning my mind." She smiled at him again and moved towards her wardrobe, walking with his arm in hers. But she released him now and went into the wardrobe, closing the door behind her, leaving Legolas to stare at the door. 

"What advice could he give you, that i could not?" He called after her, after a few moments. "And why did you not tell me you were going?" 

The door opened and she re-emerged, wearing her gossamer nightgown, and her eyes sparkled at him. "I wished to go alone." she said simply as she passed him, enjoying the way he stared at her admiringly, though the confusion was still written on his face. She went to brush her hair. 

He watched her as she did this, his eyes sweeping over her, as they did most nights when she prepared for sleep. They did not speak untill she was finished and laid the brush down, and turned to gaze at him. He was still staring at her. 

"Next time, do not go without me," he whispered, coming to her now and kissing her cheek. "And do not make my heart worry so; i feared for you." 

She touched his face. "You need not fear for me, and you know that." She said, teasing him a little. "These are times of peace, and i am not endangered on a simple ride to Gondor." She kissed his nose, and he smiled at her, though his eyes were still a bit cloudy. 

"Even so," he said, taking her hand and leading her to their bed. "I do not wish to wake up to find you gone, please do not ever do that again." 

"Forgive me," she said, as she sat down on the edge of the bed, him next to her. "I will not do it again." 

He smiled at her and took her hands and kissed them, then caressed them with his own. 

"Jairah," he whispered. "You are one of the few joys i have left in this world." He was looking at their hands, their fingers intertwined. Jairah looked at him sadly, because he was again speaking of his sea-longing, of how he felt his time upon the earth was at an end and that his happiness was fading. She shuddered when she thought of telling him the secret she kept, but she knew she must. 

He felt her shudder and looked up at her. "What is it?" he asked, his eyes searching her. 

She shook her head, then looked down. "You are speaking of your wish to go over the sea again." she said. "Every day you grow more and more restless with this world, i feel it in you." She looked up at him now. "You have wished to go over the sea for many years now, Legolas." 

He looked at her, the sadness she knew he felt creeping into his eyes. "Yes," he whispered. "It has long been my desire to go over the sea. More so in the last few years than ever, Jairah. But you have known that." 

"And i am the one keeping you here, in Ithilien." she said. "For I am not ready to go over the sea. I have not felt the sea-longing." 

He nodded. "I know. I will stay here with you untill you are ready, no matter how my heart desires the sea." he said, tightening his grip on her fingers with one hand and with the other going to stroke her hair, and she smiled sadly at him. 

"And you will grow ever the more unhappy, i fear, Legolas." Jairah whispered, tears coming into her eyes. "I do not wish for you to suffer. I would go over the sea with you now if it were not for certain things." 

He took her face in his hands, and kissed her softly. "Why do you cry?" he whispered. "Do not trouble your heart with my sea-longing." He kissed her forehead as she shook her head. 

"Legolas," she whispered back, as he pulled his fingers through her hair. "It will be years before i am ready to go over the sea." she said to him with her mind, her eyes closed. She laid down on the bed, and he lay with her, wrapping his arms around her. 

"i'm sorry, but i know not what could keep you here, though i understand. i feel guilty distressing you with such talk of the sea," Legolas said. 

"It is the least i can do for all those years you remained with me in Lorien when i was ill, and all the years you have spent by my side. I will not leave you, and I only hope you will not leave me." Jairah said, her eyes still filled with tears that were fading. 

"To leave you would be to truly send my soul to Mandos and never find peace," he replied. They lay there for a while until he spoke again. "Though i wonder what keeps you here. it is not as if we will leave anything behind. We have capable people and kin to leave the kingdom to and no children to care for. we may leave when we wish and be at peace. what here makes you stay, Jairah?" he asked. 

"It is not a large matter that keeps me here, but at the same time, neither small nor insignificant," she replied as she held his hand tighter. she looked at his eyes which brightened with curiousity as he silently wondered what it was. 

"Tell me, Jairah," he whispered to her as he kissed her cheek. "For i feel it weighs heavily on your mind." 

She took his head in her hands and pressed her forehead to his. "I will soon bear you a child." she said to him with her mind. 

She felt his hands come up over hers, and his eyes fly open, for they had been closed. He leaned back from her so that he could look her in the eyes. 

"What did you say?" he whispered, speaking with his voice, his eyes wide. 

Jairah looked at him, her heart thrumming, for she was afraid he was displeased. "I will soon bear you a child, Legolas. You are to be a father." She whispered back, searching his face for any reaction. 

He did not move for a moment, as if the thought were registering in his mind. He looked at the top of her head, then moved his eyes to hers again. 

"When?" he whispered, his face still devoid of emotion, which frightened Jairah. 

She looked at him, fear in her eyes, tears coming into them again. "By the next midsummers." she replied softly. 

"I know not what to say," Legolas said in almost disbelief. 

"Surely you did not think that it could never happen," she replied, and he shook his head. 

"Of course not but... a child... what misery comes upon me!" he cried out, and Jairah sat up quickly and stared at him. 

"Misery?" she asked quietly with wide, shocked eyes. 

"Oh, love, it is not misery, not really, but... wait. What if we go to Valinor so the child may be born and raised there?" Legolas asked. 

"But this is our home," she said softly. 

"My father has a house there as well, and would delight in having a grandchild," he replied. 

"You don't understand, this is our home, where our lives are, and how cursed would I be to be forced to adjust to an entirely new life as well as have a child?" she asked. 

"My sweet," he said softly as he took her hand and kissed it. "You forget that Valinor is the land of eternal peace-- you can feel no pain there, or unhappiness, only utter contentment," Legolas said. 

"Perhaps you may, but I am not ready to abandon my life yet," she replied in a harsh tone, and lay back down, her back to him. 

He reached out to touch her back, but she recoiled away from him. "Jairah.." he whispered, trying to find words to comfort her, for he knew that he'd upset her greatly. As he searched his mind, silence descended up on the room. His fingers were stroking her hair even though he knew she was upset with him. 

Jairah shuddered as she felt his hands touching her, but she did not warm to him. Tears fell down her face as she thought of what she could do, but no thoughts came to her. 

An odd sound pierced the silence, and Legolas froze as he touched Jairah, his fingers tangled in her long hair. It came again, far away, and yet very sharp and clear in his ears. It was the sound that had tortured him for many years. The cry of the gull. 

Jairah heard it as well, and the tears began to fall faster, and she began to sob. The cries of the birds made her remember when Legolas began to long for the sea; and made her think even more about how much he longed for Valinor, and what she could not provide for him because of the life that was now growing inside of her. She did not wish to raise a child in Valinor, because even though what Legolas had spoken about the Undying Lands was true, she wanted her child to experience life outside of that of the elves, just as she had. 

She curled into a ball and sobbed harder, her hands over her face. Legolas lay beside her, not moving, listening to the cry of the gull as it faded, his mind completely blank except for the despair he felt in his heart. He did not hear his wife crying beside him for a moment, untill the cries of the birds were completely gone and he was pulled out of his reverie, and heard Jairah sobbing uncontrollably, her hands over her head, her body wracked and shaking. 

He looked at her body as it writhed beside him, and immediately the despair in his heart was replaced by guilt for making her so upset. So he reached for her now, and drew her into his arms, and pulled her to face him, moving her arms from about her head, and kissing her cheeks. 

"Jairah," he whispered. "I am sorry." He hugged her close, stroking her hair, and closed his eyes. His suffering made her suffer, and his heart ached. He knew not what to say. It was not that he was not delighted of the news that she would bear a child, just bearing a child in this world that he knew he could   
not stay in was what made him say the things he did. 

He opened his eyes and kissed her forehead, tears in his own eyes how. He loved her so much, and to see her cry like she had not cried in many years hurt him. She had quieted down now, and was looking at him, her eyes full of tears still. 

"I do not wish to see you suffer," she whispered, hiccuping. "And I know that this child, bearing it here, will make you suffer even more, so that you might even die. I cannot live with myself knowing that i am the reason for this suffering." 

He kissed her cheek, and shook his head. "Jairah, no..." he whispered, but she put her fingers to his lips. 

"I will go over the sea with you." she said, staring him in the eyes. "I will go, because i cannot bear to see you suffer. And i have watched you grow more and more unhappy as the years have passed. So we will go over the sea and bring our child into the world. I will go with you whenever you feel ready." 

"I cannot ask you to do that." he said, the tears in his eyes ready to spill over, for he knew what she was saying was hard for her, but she shook her head again. 

"You stayed with me those long years when i was ill in Lorien. You have stayed by my side all these years when you have wished for nothing more than simple peace in your heart, peace that i could not provide. I can provide it now, along with happiness. My mind is made up." 

The tears ran down his face, and she leaned up and kissed him softly. His heart felt lightened from the despair he'd felt only moments earlier, and he felt nothing but love for her, more so than ever. She was willing to sacrifice this for him. 

"I promise you, Jairah, that our child will know nothing but peace, and happiness, and most of all love." he whispered to her as she lay next to him again. "And i am delighted that you will bring a child into this world to me." He leaned in and kissed her gently, and she nodded, and smiled at him slightly. 

"No more talk of this tonight," she said to him, as he stroked her forehead. "For i am weary, and i wish to sleep." She kissed his cheek gently, then nestled her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He sighed, kissed the top of her head, then closed his eyes as well, and fell into the most peaceful sleep he'd   
had in many years. 

Legolas seemed to wake up within a white room, full of light, he himself sitting a hard chair, while in front of him he saw a familiar face he had not seen in years-- that of Lord Elrond the Peredhil of Imladris. Since he had gone over the sea with the other Ringbearers, no word had been heard of him, and in   
times of crisis he sometimes wondered what counsel he could give to him. Now was a time in which his wonderings would come to life. 

"Legolas Greenleaf, Lord of Ithilien, we meet once more," Elrond's voice said, and Legolas found it almost soothing, and without the harshness he had known. 

"Indeed we do, my lord," Legolas said. 

"I am no one's lord now, though I suppose habit should dictate itself so," he replied. 

"What brings you here Elrond, if you do not mind my query?" Legolas asked. 

"I once again take the role of counselor to you, and wish to warn you against a grave mistake you are to make," Elrond said. 

"What? Please, tell me more," Legolas said pleadingly. 

There was a pause in the silence as Elrond somewhat shifted where he sat and looked at Legolas carefully in the eyes. "Do you find me much changed from how I was in Imladris when you knew me?" he asked. 

"Well, yes, I suppose. Yes. I find you very much changed. Much happier, I think," Legolas said after looking at him. 

"You are very right. I am much happier. But for hundreds of years, I was unhappy. This is the first time you have ever seen me how I once was," Elrond said. 

"The change in you is remarkable, and I hope that when I go to the Undying Lands, which will be soon, the same change will come over me," Legolas said, but Elrond simply sighed. 

"Dear boy, no. It is like an old saying, things will get very much worse before they become better. You cannot be selfish at a time like this and take your wife away from the only true happiness she has known-- her life in Ithilien with you as her husband and now with this child of yours," he said. 

"But what kind of a father would I be to that poor innocent child, a shadow upon me all my days until Jairah feels fit to leave?" Legolas asked. 

"A normal father. Children may be blessings but they are also the robbers of youth, and may I say, you will be getting worse before getting better. But a good father is one who can put aside his feelings and sacrifice himself for his children. If you can do that, then you have nothing to fear." Elrond leaned closer and continued to speak. "You have always been the only child, the only keeper of Jairah's heart. Now you must learn to share, and you will find that as your child grows... you will as well." 

"So I must not go over the sea? I must.. stay here and support my wife? And my child?" Legolas asked, and Elrond simply nodded. 

"It will be hard. When Celebrían left for the West, I felt as you do. Alone and despairing, but when you have a child... you are obliged to give up everything necessary for them. Child, you know not how many times I wished to leave Imladris and simply go to Mithlond and sail to be with their mother. But I could not. Their fate was bound to me. I could not leave them alone and unguarded. Do not do to Jairah what Celebrían did to me, and do not make the wound worse by doing it purposely." 

"Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked after a long lull in the conversation. "What do I do about the gulls? They constantly call me to the sea, to follow my heart to my eternal resting place." 

Elrond simply smiled. "Take an arrow and shoot them. They will make a good meal for your household," he replied and laughed. The white room swirled and disappeared, and Legolas awaoke gasping for breath, almost on the brink of laughter. 

He chuckled softly as he stared up at the ceiling, collecting himself, blinking. His chest moved with his laughter, and he felt Jairah sigh and shift slightly. He looked down and saw the top of her head resting on his chest, one of her hands curled next to her face, her small fingers resting on his skin. She moved so that her body was closer to him, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead, gazing over her, and the amusement on his face left him as he thought of what Lord Elrond had said to him in his mind. 

As he thought of it, he stared at her facial features as she slept. Her eyes were closed gently, and her face was tearstained from her crying earlier. He reached down and gently rubbed the dried tears away from her eyes and off of her cheeks, and she sighed again and turned her face into his body, before turning over in her sleep and laying on her back on the bed next to him, deep in slumber. 

Legolas sat up, and stared down at her, still deep in thought. "a good father is one who can put aside his feelings and sacrifice himself for his children..." said Lord Elrond's voice in his head. Legolas reached down to stroke Jairah's hair as he pondered his thoughts. 

Sacrifice in this case meant staying here, in Ithilien, with Jairah. Lord Elrond had been correct, she was happy here and he could not be selfish and rob her of this happiness. Though she had offered to sacrifice her happiness for him, he now saw what Elrond had meant. Jairah wished to give the child the full life that she and Legolas had been given, and to know the happiness that she felt here, with him. 

His eyes swept over her sleeping form again, and they came to rest on her torso, which was rising and falling as she breathed. He furrowed his brow, and then slowly reached over and lightly placed his hand on her stomach, then closed his eyes. 

Tears pricked at the insides of his eyes as he did this, for he could feel the spirit of the child growing within her. Though concieved merely a week ago, the spirit had already formed and felt much like that of Jairah. He knew now that he must be the father that Elrond spoke of, and push away the thought of going over the sea with his wife and bearing their child there. 

He opened his eyes, and the tears slipped down his face, as he removed his hand from her belly and reached up and stroked her shoulder, kissing her cheek as he did so, then laying back down next to her and cuddling up to her. He held her close as he tried to go back to sleep. 


	5. Alasia

_(Author: Alasia)_

Reighn's head shot up as pain and longing suddenly filled her. She blinked, stunned at the drastic change in emotion she felt coming from the one who carried the power. Late last night Reighn had walked the ley-lines of Middle Earth, Learning their paths and also looking for those who were connected to them in some way. As a result she had learned that the woman she sought was in a place called Ithilin. Reighn had then connected her sense to Jairah so that she could watch over the woman constantly as she traveled. 

The pain and dispair that Jairah was feeling was upsetting the spirit of the child she carried, an extreemly bad thing since a child born with the sense - or the Power in any form - could end up being aborted if the spirit was stressed too much. 

Another thing that Reighn noticed was that Jairah was being guarded by the spirit of a warrior. She sometimes felt him looking in on eight others, but when the spirit had felt the distress of Jairah and her lover, as well as the danger bearing down upon them, he had stayed and was now helping to keep the child's spirit in balance. 

Nine beings in Middle Earth had a Guardian Angel that they didn't know about. 

* 

Reighn's eyes fluttered open as she felt her horse come to a stop, his ears going back slightly and flicking about, sensing something she could not. Reighn streched her senses, and felt something evil headed straight for Clover. She heeled her horse around to face a pair of close standing trees, chanting furiously as her fingers spun her spell together and set it between the trees. The portal expanded expanded to full size in a matter of minutes. 

"Clover! Go Through!" 

"Why?" 

"Go! No time to explain! Something doesn't want you here, and so you must go back. Wait for me at the house, I'll call for you should I need you." 

Clover nodded, still confused as her mare suddenly reared and bolted through the portal. Whatever it was that was after the girl headed for the portal, causing Reighn to clench her jaw and cause the portal to collapse. The being stopped and turned to stare at her with enormous eyes. It was hunched over and looked like a mix between a human and a frog. Coloured black and a sickly orange, jagged teeth bared in her direction. The creature leapt at her and her stallion reared as Reighn conjured a lightning storm in those few moments. Clouds blackened the sky and a bright white bolt of lightning struck the earth between Reighn and the creature, causing it to howl in pain as it collided with the bolt, before collapsing to the ground. 

Reighn gripped the reigns of her stallion and leaned forward. "Run Arcollo!" 

The horse bolted and began to run. Reighn followed the ley-line they currently followed and discovered that it led to a place called Hobbiton. Hopefully the Hobbits liked outsiders, especially ones bringing rainstorms with them. 


	6. Krissy

_(Author: Krissy)___

The water dripped down her nose, it fell to her white dress, adding more water to the soaked article of clothing. The trees around her were no more then burnt stumps in the brown ground. Through the dying forest she could see to the other side. Only when the lightening flashed could she make out the figure that stood at the entrance to the woods. The man, much older then her, his gaze never left her even in the dark. Her hands clutched the oversized sword in front of her. Its jewels were bright even in blackest darkness. She slung her hair back then ran toward him. She lifted the sword up out of the ground in front of her with amazing ease and swung it at him. He lifted his own sword and blocked her. She swung again, he blocked. She tried swinging, attacking, her feet slipping on the muddy ground. Every time she tried to attack it was blocked. Finally she swung with all her might, she missed and ended up on the muddy ground. The sword flung from her grip and lay a few feet from her. It sparkled then disappeared. She stood up, mud caking her body, but she still stood tall and proud. 

"How many nights must we do this?" the man ask, putting his sword back in its sheath. 

"Have many nights until you release me?" 

The man chuckled, "You have been chosen, you can not fight your destiny." 

Her eyes flashed a bright green, "My destiny is over. I have done my part, now let me go please, please release me, I have paid my time." Her fingers rubbed over the wide sliver bracelet clasp around her hand. 

"The deal was you complete your task then you are to be forgiven for what you did," he turned away from her. 

Her fingers tightened into a fist at her side, " What I did? You sent me there knowing full well what was to happen! This torture you, you, knew it would happen from the beginning. I am not your puppet!" 

He turned around, his eyes flashing red, "You are whatever I chose for you to be. No go back where you belong before I fling you back into the depths of hell, where you were before." Her brought his sword out and flung it at her. She ran quickly away, out of the woods, following the moon that had come out from the clouds to guide her back. 

~~ 

Gwen sat up in bed, her body soaked in sweat. Careful not to wake her husband she got up and dressed. Pulling on a green dress made of rough material, she stole outside into the woods. She leaned against a tears, tears stinging the back of her eyes. Her eyes gazed at house just beyond the trees, a candle flickered in the window. A shadow stood at the window watching, eyes finding nothing that would please them. She fancied she saw a shadow, one her height standing next to him, his arm around her waist. 

"This isn't love, its robbery," she turned away from the sight, tears coming down harder now. "I never meant to fall in love with him. I just want to go on with my life, why must these ghosts haunt me?" 

She felt something coming, something coming after him. The skies clouded over, storm clouds began to brew. The smell of wetness hung in the air. She closed her eyes and brought them to her chest. A bright glow opened up in front of her, with one hand she reached in and pulled out a sword. It was a man's sword, almost as big as her. The silver handle gleamed in the last bit of moonlight before it was clouded over. The jewels began to shine on their own. A light grew in front of Gwen, in the light was an outline of a woman. When it began to fade, the storm was upon the words, rain beating around the two, lightening and thunder all around. 

She raised her sword and gazed at the woman, "Who are you?" 


	7. Alasia

_(Author Alasia)_

Rain pounded down around the woman and the dark gray stallion, hitting want seemed to be a barrier between the woman and the world, keeping her dry. Gwen brushed soaked strands of darkened blonde hair our of her eyes as the stallion pawed at the ground, neck arching wanting to continue on their journey. A hood covered the woman's head, showing nothing of her face, black leather gloves clutched the reigns tightly, holding the horse back. Slowly the woman lifted her head, revealing red lips and pale skin when lightning lit the sky once more. 

"Let me pass." 

Her voice was a deep alto, making her sound ominous and giving the woman the aire that she should not exist. Gwen clutched the sword tighter in her right hand as she watched the woman with trained eyes. Thunder boomed overhead, and lightning lanced across the sky, lighting up the dark path, as well as the woman pale skin. Gwen shuddered as she saw a flash of emerald green in that moment, allowing her to realize that this woman's intense eyes were guarded and secretive. 

"Who are you?" Gwen demanded feircely. 

"Let me pass young one!" the woman exclaimed as the horse crow hopped in place and snorted in startlement. Lightning flashed again, taking away Gwen's first impression of the woman remaining dry in the downpour. "Let me pass or you will die." 

Gwen did not reply to the woman's threat as she spotted a shadow behind the woman. It was hunched over, staring at then with lamp-like eyes that glowed when lightning flashed. "There is something behid you Lady." 

The Stallion reared fully and spun striking out with its forehooves just as the creature leapt at the woman. As a result, the creature flew across the road to smack against a tree with a wet cracking sound. The creature climbed to its feet as the stallion turned to face it, its lamplike eyes landing on Gwen. It hissed something that could not be heard over the roar of the rain before it charged at Gwen. 

Lightning lanced down from the sky striking the road between the creature and Gwen, causing it the screech and leap away. Hoffbeats filled Gwen's ears as the stallion placed itself in front of her. The woman drew a mean looking saber as the horse reared halfway before allowing its feet to hit the ground with a slight splash. The creature yelled again and charged the woman, causing the horse to lash out again. The stallion missed and the creature leapt on the woman knocking her to the ground. The horse shied away and turned around before striking out again and hitting the black and orange creature in the head with a crack. The woman threw the dazed creature off of her and leapt to her feet, hood falling back to reveal masses of deep red hair. The creature howled and turned, running into the darkened feilds. 

The woman lowered her saber and turned to Gwen as the horse circled around and dropped its head near her shoulder. She had high cheekbones, and a glod circlet circled her head, three scraps across her cheek showed where the creature had clawed her, and her blood mixed with the rain water on her face. 

Gwen lowered her sword and moved forward. "Come, we must get out of this rain and look at those cuts." 

The woman nodded slightly and sheathed her saber on the stallion's saddle. "My horse?" 

"There's shelter in the trees there, not much rain gets through." Gwen replied. 

The woman nodded angain and spoke to the stallion before removing the bridle and saddle, leaving the gray horse bareback. The woman turned back to Gwen as the horse trotted off and followed her into the house. 


	8. Krissy

_(Author: Krissy)_

Gwen wiped the ran from her eyes then gazed at the strange woman. She was not sure of her, but she could not deny treating her. She felt the sudden weight of the sword, and wonder what she should do with it. Should she reveal what she was and show the power she held, or keep silent and let her strength be a surprise. She knew she could not go home to Pippin with this sword in her hand, she did not want him to know anything about her past. Sighing she closed her eyes and visualized the empty space inside her where the sword was kept. Reighn watched as the woman's sword became part of her, then faded away. Her eyes traveled down her body looking for the make of a captive. The two silver bracelets on the girls arms. Strange markings glowed on the bands when the sword was out, then faded slowly away as it melted into her body. 

Gwen opened her eyes, the other woman did not seem very surprised. She knew what she was. Shame rushed through her veins, but she would not let it show upon her face in a flush of red. 

"Come, let me take you to my house where I can treat you." Gwen pushed her hair back and started back toward the house. Reighn caught up with the woman, but did not speak to her. "Do not tell my husband what you saw, or how you came here. He knows not what I am." Gwen did not shift her gaze from in front of her as she spoke. 

"Whatever you did, you do not deserve the bondage you have," Reighn looked at the woman. "That sort of bondage is a sure path to destruction for both the master and the slave." 

"My master knows not that I am his slave. I am bond more to the devil, then to my master," Gwen's hand moved to the bracelets. "I fight ever night, but I cannot win my freedom." 

"You are married?" 

"Yes." 

"To your master?" 

"No." 

The two approached Gwen's home. She pulled the key out from the folds of her dress and unlocked the door. The light of a few candles lit up the small home. Gwen lead Reighn into the kitchen where she began to warm some water over a smoldering fire. Reighn sat on a small chair as Gwen fetched some cloth strips from the next room. She soaked the strips in the warm water. She added a mixture from a small packet into the water and began to stir, making sure the strips her soaked. She took them out and laid them close to the fire so they could dry quickly. Using a cloth she cleaned the wounds on Reighn with the left over mixture, then she got the damp strips from the fire and wrapped them around the wounds. 

"There, the herbs should keep infection from setting in," Gwen began to clean up quickly. 

"Who are you?" the woman asked. 

Gwen turned around, "I am now called Gwen, what I was called in the past is not important now. I am married to a Hobbit by the name of Peregrin Took and I am the house keeper and protector or Frodo Baggins." 

"Was your crime so," Reighn began, but was interrupted by the voice of a man. 

"Gwen, darling are you out here?" Pippin appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He stopped and locked at the strange woman, not quite sure what to make of her. "Who is this?" Pippin drew close to his wife. 

"I heard something in the woods, and I found her there, her horse has thrown her so I brought her in so I could heal her wounds," Gwen said, wiping her hands on a rag. 

"Oh, well then," Pippin turned to address the stranger. "You have found the best healer there is." He put his arm around his wife. 

Gwen smiled and bent down and kissed Pippin on the cheek, "You flatter me too much. I must go to Frodo's its my day to fix breakfast. " 

Reighn got up, "May I go to, I have no knowledge of these parts." 

Gwen turned and faced the woman, "Yes." 


	9. Sabrin

_(Author: Sabrin)___

If anyone had been looking out at the fields bordering the town of Bree five days ago, they would have seen a lone figure, walking in the wind. A storm had been threating Bree for some time, and as the gray clouds blew in people ran for the inn. But as Bree was, no one but the gatekeeper thought to keep an eye or ear out past the borders of their city, and likely wouldn't have cared at any rate. So the figure walked in silence and in an unnoticed void. 

This figure now stopped about three miles from the forest Mirkwood. The wind played at his old, worn gray cloak that billowed out behind him. His tan clothes were now stained brown from travel. At his hip he carried a water container, food, and supplies in a crude sling pack. A bow and quiver were strapped to his back; both were covered in dings from many old squalls and journeys. 

His name was Siendar, son of Kudar. He was an exile, an outcast, and a wanderer. 

_-I should have found someplace to spend the night instead of continuing on ahead of the storm.-_ Siendar thought to himself. _- Mirkwood shouldn't be extremely far, but all the same, I'll be arriving their wet and cold.-_

Continuing on, Siendar put up his hood against the setting chill before the storm. _-How I miss the mountains now!-_

The thought of Shawdon resurfaced old memories of days that would rather have been forgotten, days that were better. But it was gone now; gone like a leaf in a breeze. 

Siendar sighed. _-No one knows but me what happened. Isn't standing up for what you believe in a good thing? Why did no one see that spy but me?-_

Rain started to come down, first in a drizzle, then in a downpour. Despite the rain, Mirkwood loomed ahead, and in about half an hour, Siendar stepped into the shelter of an oak tree. The coolness of the trees heightened the coldness, and Siendar found himself pulling his cloak tighter around himself and wondering why he came here in the first place. 

_-Because something's not right.-_ Siendar reminded himself for the thousandth time. _-You left your hideout because there is something wrong. The darkness that was once small has started again, growing with each passing step I take. It clouds my heart. I must find out if anyone else realizes this.-_

Deciding he would be dry enough, Siendar continued on into the woods. 


	10. Jennzah

_(Author: Jennzah)___

Siendar had walked for what seemed like hours when he came upon great gates, barring his way further into the forest of Mirkwood. He stopped, and looked up at the gates in dismay, then sighed.   
  
These gates meant that he had reached the northern borders of the realm that belonged to King Thranduil, though if he still remained here Siendar was uncertain. He was uncertain of many things now that times of past peril were behind him, but now that he felt the new danger rising, he knew he must go through these gates and seek counsel beyond them.   
  
Sighing again, he uttered under his breath a phrase in Elvish for the gates to open, and they began to creak and opened slightly enough for Siendar to pass through. He did so slowly, his eyes ever watchful for a Mirkwood archer to aim an arrow at him any moment, for as he recalled, Thranduil kept his borders protected well.   
  
No arrows came at him, nor any unfriendly word. This was surprising to Siendar as he walked cautiously towards where he remembered the enchanted castle of Thranduil to be. Though, he supposed, in times like these, such precautions weren't needed anymore.   
  
When he had the castle in sight, he stopped and listened carefully for others around him. He sensed them, in and around the castle. But they all seemed benign, so he continued up to the stairs and went up and into the castle, all the while expecting an arrow to his head or his back at any second.   
  
when he was inside the castle, an elf maiden came up to him and smiled. "Hello," she said.   
  
Siendar smiled at her for a moment, for she was fair, and it had been a long time since he had seen an elf maiden. Then he shook himself and looked at her.   
  
"Please," he said. "I need to speak with King Thranduil."   
  
The elf maiden's expression turned to one of confusion, and she looked at Siendar with a look of almost suspicion. She stared at him a long moment before motioning for Siendar to follow her.   
  
He was led into a study of some sorts, where a blonde haired elf was pouring over a leather bound book of some kind. The elf maiden went to him and whispered something into his ear, that Siendar could hear, but it was in the quick tongue of the Silver Elves, that Siendar had not learnt so well. he only caught the name Thranduil once or twice.   
  
The blonde elf looked up at Siendar while the maiden spoke to him, and as she finished, he rose from the chair.   
  
"You have come to speak to King Thranduil?" he asked.   
  
Siendar nodded.   
  
The blonde elf looked at him intently for a long time, then moved from the desk, and motioned for Siendar to follow him.He did as he was told, and followed the elf to a larger room, which was built around large tree roots.   
  
"King Thranduil has been gone over the sea for many years now, Siendar, son of Kudar," the elf said to him. "Why do you come seeking his counsel?"   
  
Siendar didn't stop to wonder how the elf had known his name, nor his father's name.   
  
"If i may ask, who are you?" Siendar asked.   
  
"Forgive me," said the blonde elf. "I am Lumien. The Lady Jairah is my cousin." Lumien reached out his hand and he and Siendar grasped palms in what seemedlike an almost mortal guesture for a moment.   
  
Siendar's ears perked up at the mention of the lady Jairah, and then he felt his blood run cold. "Yes, Legolas, Jairah. Thranduil's children. Where are they? Do they lead the people of Mirkwood now?" Lumien shook his head. "No. Legolas and Jairah dwell in Ithilien, as was last known of them. They led some of the people of Mirkwood down there to rebuild the land. I was appointed to lead here, by Thranduil and Jairah." Lumien looked Siendar up and down again. "Why have you come to Mirkwood, Siendar."   
  
Siendar closed his eyes for a moment, and again felt the uneasiness.   
  
"I have been wandering for a long time now, i am nobody. to mortals i am nobody, to my own kind, i am nobody. but in my heart i feel a great danger rising. I must warn who i can. Mirkwood was not a destination, merely a stop." He rose from where he had now been sitting. "I must be going."   
  
Lumien watched for a moment before speaking. "Where will you go, Siendar?"   
  
But Siendar had already left the room. He knew where he was going. Headed for Ithilien, for the Lady Jairah.He felt danger surrouding her. 


	11. Krissy

_(Author: Krissy)___

Gwen tied her dark green cloak around her neck and pushed the hood   
over her face as she stepped out into the sunlight. Frodo's house was   
not far away, but she was not well recieved by most of the   
inhabitants of the small village. Reighn would certainly not be   
either. The other woman folowed suit and puller up the hood of her   
cloak. They walked in silence, Reighn a few steps behind Gwen.   
Gwens's thoughts turned everyway, but they all stopped at one   
conclusion there was somethign amiss with her master. There had to be   
or she would have been free from her prison. 

Gwen fingers felt into a fold in her dress and produced a key. SHe   
fingered it and mumbled and few words silently, Reighn could almost   
hear what was being said. As they aprouched the door took a deep   
breath before pushing the key in the lock and turning it. She pushed   
opened the door to a bleak and lifeless house. The fire was not   
stiring in the hearth and no candles were lit. Gwen pulled back her   
hood and stuffed the key in her folds. 

"Frodo," her voice was gentle, yet still oud enough to carry through   
the whole house. No voice answered her call. A chill ran up her   
spine. "Frodo!" her voice was much mopre urgent. She untied her cloak   
and let it drop to the ground. "Frodo!" She ran into the next room,   
Reighn followed closely behind her. 

Gwen covered her mouth to stifle the scream in her throat. SHe   
dropped to her knees beside the couch. Her fingers went to the throat   
of the pale hobbit. She sighed in relief as she felt the blood flow   
through the veins. She put her hand to his forehead, he was burning   
up. Gwen looked up at Reighn," We must take him to the elves, they   
are the only ones who can help him. Legolas and Jariah are the only   
ones I trust." 


	12. Sabrin

_(Author: Sabrin)___

Siendar staggered over a hill, panting slightly. It was a long run, he had never run that far before and his side was starting to grow a cramp. And elves rarely got cramps. 

-It would be wise to start out slower next time.- Siendar noted silently. 

Over the grassy hills was the woods (I hope Ithilien is in the woods. If not, please correct me!) and the home of Ithilien. Siendar walked slowly, even though the storm was behind him (yup, the same storm is movin' this way now, blame the weather!). 

The woods were silent and dark as the gray clouds billowed in, and Siendar knew that soon it would be raining. So he proceeded cautiously, not wanting an arrow or sword in his back, or for that matter, anywhere in him at all. If the prince was here indeed, his borders would be protected. And protected well. 

-I can do this.- Siendar coached himself, not really believing what he said. -Patientness and quietness will go far...I hope...- 

Siendar reached the beginning of the woods just as a boom of thunder rolled across the sky. Instinctively ducking, Siendar ran a few strieds and was in the shadow of the trees, looking out at the storm. 

-I'm stuck here for as long as the storm lasts.- Siendar mused. -I might as well go farther in to find Ithilien. But why would Lady Jairah move? Could it be because of the blackness I sensed in the man back in Mirkwood?- 

With a final glance at the storm, Siendar took of his pack to re-adjust the straps. He placed his pack back on, but on second thought, pulled out the short sword that he kept hidden in the bag, placing it on his belt. Uncertain times called for extra caution... And with that, Siendar strode of into the woods. 


	13. Alasia

_(Author: Alasia)_

Reighn nodded silently to Gwen as she watched the smaller woman worry over this Frodo. She knew he was the one she had to prevent from going to Valinor, but she knew that by taking this Frodo to Legolas and Jairah, she would be there physically to protect them. 

"I cannot help you." 

Gwen's head shot up "What?! Why?!" 

"I have come from a far off place - to stop this Frodo Baggins from going to Valinor." 

"What do you mean?" Gwen questioned. 

"He carries with him a great evil, one that will never leave him because he has been touched by the Dark Lord." Reighn explained "If I help you and take him to your friends, he will be closer to the Gray Havens." 

"That isn't fair!" 

"No. But it will ruin the lives of many if he should go. Should he change destiny, the other fates will be angry, not only at him, but at those who did not stop him." Reighn said. "However, if you swear by his life that he will not run off to the Gray Havens, I will take him." 

Gwen nodded "All right." 

* 

Reighn's head snapped up from her place at her Stallion's side as she felt a fluxuation in the web as a ley line was suddenly flooded with dark power. Quickly she fell into a trance, following the line to the flood's destination, shocked at the pulsating sickness that the darkness had left behind. 

* 

Above ground, Gwen looked up at a sudden blast of bagic that was pure evil. It was immediately responded to by a blast of pure magic, and Gwen rocked on her feet. This didn't seem right somehow, there was no way one of the Earth's Guardians could directly use its power. The Ents were part of that power, and could not use it. Gwen rushed to a window and gazed out, seeing Reighn's horse standing placidly before his rider as she stood there, eyes closed. Her black armor had gone white, and she was glowing. Everything about her was white save the gold circlet on her hed and her deep red hair, both of which seemed to radiate their own light. A greenish-white Celtic knot decorated the ground below Reighn as the wind picked up. The overcast sky was suddenly leaden and angry, the wind whipping through the trees with an evil howl as rain crashed down on Hobbiton. This time the rain did not hit Reighn, it hit an invisible barrier and slid down it as if around a bubble. 

Gwen could only wonder what was going on. 

* 

Inside the bubble Reighn held no awareness to the outside world as she threw another blast of pure magic at the dark attacker that was going after Jairah and the child she carried. She spirit that guarded the woman pulled Reighn into the web abruptly, revealing himself to her, and now, both fought side by side. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and turned just in time to see a Dream Shadow slip through the barrier between planes into Ithilen. Reighn followed, appearing in the halls of Ithilen clad in white armor, glowing, gold circlet and red hair contrasting. Athair stood next to her and soon both forms were running after the Shadow. Athair was almost completely transparent, while Reighn was nearly solid, one could barely make shapes out through her form. 

She felt a surge of surprise come from Jairah that was quickly followed by panic. They were approaching an enormous set of wooden doors, and a ball of white energy formed in the Sorceress' hand. She blasted the doors off thier hinges as she and her teacher continued their headlong sprint, passing the wrekage without a backward glance. 

Reighn entered the room first and immediately placed a dream-shiled around Jairah just as the Shadow sent a blast at the Elf. It reflected off the shield and slammed into a pillar, cracking the ancient marble. The Shadow gave a high-pitched screech as it turned on the Celtic Princess, who glared at it in challenge. She muttered a spell under her breath and began throwing bolts of lightning at the Shadow as it tried to dodge one way, only to find its path blocked by another bolt. 

Athair passed the Sorceress as she stood, concentration all over her face as he passed through the shield around Jairah and knelt next to her. She looked up at him and stared as he reached forward, and placed a cool hand on her forehead as he began to heal any damage done to Jairah or her child. When he reached for the child with his mind he encountered a shield, which surprised him, yet he knocked on it, asking entrance. It was granted and he found the child in pain. Dark Magic ran through its spirit as it did its best to fight and Athiar reached out, wrapping his calming aura around the child and pouring his healing power into its spirit, expelling the evil that attacked. 

* 

Reighn sagged in exhaustion as the Shadow dissapreared with a final scream. Nothing remained of the creature save the echo of its scream as it passed through the palace in an other-worldly manner. She allowed the shiled around Jairah to fall and she walked over as Athair's image flickered. Suddenly he moved away from the Elvin woman and nodded to Reighn, his power depleted so much that he could not speak. Reighn nodded in reply as Athair dissapeared, back into the Web as he went to replenish his strength. 

Reighn turned to Jairah and sighed in relief to see the Elvin woman staring at her with wide amber eyes "Who are you?" she asked. 

"Reighn sighed wearily "Mì eil Sian, bean-uasal a àirde Albannach*. I am Reighn, lady of the Celts. We shall meet again Jairah of Ithilen." 

Jairah stared in shock as Reighn slowly faded away, leaving the once magnificent room in shambles as guards poured through the destroyed doors. 

------------------------------------------ 

* "Mì eil Sian, bean-uasal a àirde Albannach" actually means "I am Rain, lady of the Scotsmen." - but it was the closest I could get to "Celts" so, deal with it. And it's actually Gaelic, I have a Scots-Gaelic dictionary on my comp. Very useful. 


	14. Jennzah

_(Author: Jennzah)___

Jairah stood still as the archers surrounded her, all wanting to know if she was alright, but she couldn't   
move, she stared at the spot where the red-haired woman had disappeared into thin air.   
  
"Lady Jairah?" asked one of the archers, touching her arm gently, as Jairah stood motionless. "Are you   
alright? Were you harmed?"   
  
When she didn't respond, the elven archer turned to another. "Go and find Legolas immediately." he   
ordered, and the archer hurried out of the ruined room.   
  
Jairah didn't understand how the woman could have disappeared. Though she didn't understand quite   
anything that had just happened. She'd been simply sitting in a library, when all of a sudden she'd been   
thrown to the floor by a force that she couldn't see. She'd been too surprised to scream out, but when the   
walls had started to crack, and the doors had been blown off, she'd been frightened beyond all knowledge.   
Then everything had gone black, and the next thing she remembered was that red haired woman speaking   
to her in the tongue she didn't understand, then disappearing.   
  
"Did you see her?" she whispered to the archer who still stood with her. She did not look at him, she kept   
her eyes focused on the place where the woman had faded away.   
  
"See who, Lady? Who did this to you? Are you harmed?" the elf said to her, looking her up and down, then   
looking to the door, then back to her.   
  
Jairah shook her head, she was not harmed. Her thoughts were stuck to that woman. She felt no pain   
anywhere in her body, just shock, and bewilderment.   
  
She was trying to recall the words the woman spoke to her again, when Legolas ran into the room, followed   
by several archers, looked around in horror at the shambles it was in, then rushed to Jairah, who was still   
staring at nothing it seemed to him. He took her by the shoulders gently, then looked to the archer who'd   
stayed with her.   
  
"What happened?" he asked him, his eyes scanning him, then turning to Jairah and looking at her in fear.   
  
"I do not know, my lord. We came to find the room destroyed, and the Lady standing here as you see her   
now." the archer said.   
  
"You heard nothing? You saw nothing?" Legolas responded in disbelief, looking again at the elf, who looked   
at him with wide eyes.   
  
"Yes, my lord. The doors were smashed in by a unseen force, which alerted us."   
  
"But you saw no intruder?" Legolas said, looking harshly at the archer, so hardly that the elf looked away in   
shame.   
  
"No, my lord. We saw no one. Nor did the Lady scream. We simply came to find her here, standing as you   
see her now," he repeated, looking at Legolas fearfully. He knew that the Lord of Ithilien had not been   
himself in the last few years, and that any harm to his wife would make him act as it was making him now.   
  
Legolas stared at the elf a moment longer before turning his eyes back to Jairah, who was still staring at   
the same spot where she'd seen the woman disappear. He lifted one of his hands from her shoulder and   
touched her forehead lightly, and she turned her eyes to him.   
  
"Jairah," he whispered. "Are you alright, my love?" his eyes searched hers, and as soon as she'd taken her   
eyes off of the place where she'd seen the red haired woman fade, she felt tired, weak, as if she'd been in   
some great battle and taken a beating. She looked at Legolas quietly and didn't respond, but he saw in her   
eyes the change from bewilderment to weariness. Legolas' heart immediately filled with worry for her, and   
for their child that she carried.   
  
"Go and search the city, the woods, for any signs of any danger," he said to the archers, not taking his   
eyes away from Jairah. "Something attacked my wife, and we must make sure that it is gone from us   
completely, unseen or not." He looked at them sharply.   
  
The archers turned and left the room quickly, been given their orders. Legolas looked back at Jairah, who   
was looking at him, her eyes glazed over. His heart now filled with a bit of panic along with the worry.   
  
"Jairah," he whispered, taking her hands. "What happened? Please, tell me. What did you see?"   
  
Her eyes shifted to look at him again, and she shook her head tiredly and fell into him, which worried him   
even more. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her quickly to their bedroom, and laid her in their bed.   
She sighed as she was laid down, and turned her head into the pillows.   
  
He sat down next to her, taking one of her hands into his. "Jairah, please..." he said, his tone pleading.   
"Tell me what happened."   
  
She turned her head to face him, and looked at him, her eyes hazy. She blinked several times as if she   
was warding off sleep.   
  
"It was so strange....." she said softly, staring at him. "I was just sitting in the library, looking out the   
window.. when i was thrown to the floor. Such force..." she sighed again, and her eyes closed for several   
seconds before opening again. "And the woman.... she disappeared....."   
  
"What woman?" Legolas asked, gently stroking the hair above Jairah's forehead. "What did you see?"   
  
"The red-haired woman.... she spoke to me in a language that i did not know," Jairah said, her voice just   
above a whisper. "Things went dark, i cannot remember... and then the woman spoke to me... and then she   
faded away.... into thin air..."   
  
"Was she the one that harmed you?" Legolas asked, clasping Jairah's hand tighter. "Are you harmed?"   
Jairah shook her head slightly.   
  
"No, i dont think so. I am not harmed. I am just.... very weary now...." Jairah said, her eyes fluttering. "I   
think i must sleep, for i feel as though i have fought a long battle and need rest."   
  
Her eyes closed then, and Legolas felt her slipping into a deep sleep. It was uncommon for her, as it was   
the middle of the day. He wanted to know more about what had happened, but it would have to wait. He   
worried for her, and for their child. Something was amiss with her, he felt it as he touched her stomach   
lightly now.   
  
Meanwhile, as the Ithilien archers were searching the city for any signs of an intruder, Siendar hid in the   
shadows of a tree and sensed their apprehension. He sensed the danger in the air as well, but he knew he   
must go into the city and find the Lady Jairah, for she was the one being targeted.   
  
He decided to go forward to the archers, for there was no other way into the city but through them.   
  
No sooner had he moved from the trees than he found four arrows in his face, stern glances from all four of   
the archers who aimed them at him.   
  
"Who are you, and what is your buisness here?" one of them asked him harshly, and Siendar raised his   
hand. 


	15. Sabrin

_(Author: Sabrin)___

No sooner had he moved from the trees than he found four arrows in his face, stern glances from all four of the archers who aimed them at him.   
  
"Who are you, and what is your buisness here?" one of them asked him harshly, and Siendar raised his hand.// 

Siendar raised both hands out, showing that he did not have any weapons in his hands. "I am Siendar and I have come looking for Lady Jairah, Queen of the forest elves. 

I bear no intentions of hurting anyone and only seek guidance from the Queen. If you wish, here are my weapons..." 

Siendar unstrapped and handed his weapons over to one of the four border guards, feeling a twang in his heart at having to part with the bow that had helped him survive for so many years. 

"All I request is an audience with Lady Jairah," Siendar said. 

The leader of the four guards scanned him, mistrust in his eyes. "Come with us." 

Walking in the middle of four guards, Siendar felt somewhat ashamed at being treated this way. It reminded him of a time over 10 years ago... 

********** 

(FLASHBACK) 

"Siendar, son of Kudar, you have been given the sentence of exile for the murder of the elf Kinsir. From this day forth, your name has been stripped of all honor and the gates of Shawdon will be barred to you and your family for all of eternity." 

The Queen elf of the elven mountain villgae stood on the palace steps, her long, straight blonde hair glittering like a dragon's lair in the wind. Her features were soft, yet her grey eyes were, at the moment, colder then steel. She looked at Siendar, who was standing with his head cast down, his pack on his back and his bow slung on his shoulder. 

The Queen continued. "Do you recognize this fact, Siendar son of Kudar?" 

"Yes, my Queen," Siendar nodded. 

"Any final words of parting?" 

"Yes." 

"Speak." 

"I firmly believe in what I did was the right choice. Appearances can be deceiving. It twas not an elf that I shot, but a twisted, lying excuse for an elf from the land of Mordor. Unblievable as it may be, I swear upon all my honor that it was a spy, and I will never take back my testimony. This is my final statement." 

"You have no honor on which to swear by. This is your last chance to take back your testimony and continue to live on this mountain." 

"No. As I said before, what I did was the right thing. I will *not* take back my testimony. I would rather wander the world as a rogue rather then stay in this village and be shunned for all of enternity." 

The Queen shook her head, "Then, by the power given to me, Siendar, son of Kudar, you are exiled from now on. Your honor is taken, and you are disowned from your family's name." 

The crowd murmered slightly, but as four guards came and walked with Siendar (four surronding him), they grew silent, watching as for the first time in their village, and elf was exiled. 

And as Siendar reached the city gates, the four guards left him on the other sides of those grey, steel doors, forming a barricade. The doors shut, and that was the last time Siendar ever saw Shawdon. 

(END FLASHBACK) 

********** 

The guards took Siendar through the forest to the palace, where after a short walk, they stopped at a room. One of the guards opened the door and they all stepped in. 

"I will fetch the King," one of the gurads said, and he went off. 

The other three kept close watch on Siendar, but did nothing else, giving the elf a chance to look around. It was a large, round room, with red plush chairs and a roof supported by pillars. The sun pouredin onto the greyish-white stone, making the place look cozy. 

During his observations, Siendar felt something stir in his mind. A faint feeling of cold and darkness alerted to him that something the dark thing was growing stronger. It troubled Siendar greatly. 

At that point, Legolas, King of Mirkwood, stormed in, the fourth guard jogging to keep up with him. 

"You are dismissed," Legolas said, looking at the guards. "be ready if I call." 

The four bowed, then left, closing the door behind them. Legolas turned to Siendar, who was doing his best to stand straight and look emotionless. In truth, he was nervous and somewhat scared. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Legolas asked, facing Siendar, a look of deep suspicion in his eyes. 

"My name is Siendar, and I've come to speak with Lady Jairah," Siendar said, his voice quavering slightly on the first few words. 


	16. Jennzah

_(Author: Jennzah)___

Legolas had sat next to Jairah's bedside for close to two hours, his thoughts troubled. When he'd touched   
her stomach, he'd felt nothing amiss, but he could not feel the spirit of his child growing within her, and it   
troubled him greatly because he'd always been able to. The spirit could have grown as weak as Jairah   
seemed to be, and that could be why he could not feel it, but he was uncertain.   
  
Jairah slumbered still, deeply. She breathed calmly, her chest rising and falling as Legolas stared at her. He   
rubbed his eyes for a moment before he gazed at her again, her brow furrowed a bit with her sleep. He   
moved from the chair now and sat in the bed next to her, putting his arms about her and leaning down to   
kiss her forehead gently. As he did so he felt his thoughts drifting to a yearing for the sea again, how if   
they'd gone, none of this would be happening, his heart wouldn't be troubled.   
  
A knock came on the door, and shook Legolas out of his reverie. Startled, he looked down at Jairah sleeping   
peacefully in his arms, and gently unwound his arms from around her form and moved away from her. He   
moved silently and quickly to the door, and opened it a crack to see who had come to disturb him.   
  
One of the archers that he'd sent out into the woods was at the door. "My lord," he said, looking quite   
apprehensive.   
  
"What is it?" asked Legolas, sensing the apprehension in the elf, then glancing over his shoulder at his   
sleeping wife.   
  
"There is a strange elf here sir, that we found in the wood, asking to speak with the Lady Jairah." said the   
elf.   
  
"With Jairah?" Legolas asked, his eyes opening wider, opening the door wider. "Who is he? What does he   
want with Jairah?" Legolas began to grow angry, for a stranger wishing to speak with Jairah now, after   
she'd been attacked, and after such strange things had occured, troubled him.   
  
"I do not know him, sir, he is a stranger, a wanderer. He came out of the woods, surrendered his weapons.   
He asked to speak with the Lady." the elf looked at him fearfully as he saw the anger grow in Legolas' eyes.   
"He is waiting for you downstairs...." he said quietly, and then quickly took leave of him.   
  
Legolas watched him as he left, and then turned to look again at Jairah, who remained in the same position,   
sleeping. Then he went out of the room and closed the door behind him him silently and stood outside of it   
for a moment, closing his eyes, trying to control himself, then stormed off down the hall, where the guards   
were waiting for him.   
  
They had to walk very fast to keep up with him; Legolas was in a hurry to get to this elf who wanted to   
speak with his wife. When he'd reached the room, and gone in, he saw the strange elf standing there,   
looking emotionless and bright eyed, watching him as he approached.   
  
"You may leave," he said to the archers, as he stared at the strange elf. "Be ready if i call," he said. The   
guards bowed to him slightly and then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Legolas looked   
at the elf, and narrowed his eyes slightly.   
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. "What are you doing here?" he stepped forwards to him, his arms crossed   
about his chest.   
  
The elf in front of him recoiled slightly. "My name is Siendar," he said, his voice quavering ever so slightly.   
"I've come to speak with the Lady Jairah."   
  
The sound of Jairah's name on the strange elf's voice furthered Legolas' suspicion in him. He stepped a   
little closer to Siendar.   
  
"What do you want with my wife?" he asked harshly, looking Siendar up and down, expecting an answer.   
  
"I just wish to speak with her," Siendar said, trembling a little at Legolas' anger. He sensed the danger even   
more so, the darkness that had settled in this house. But it was not coming from Legolas, it was not the elf   
Lord's anger. His anger came from his concern for his wife, as far as Siendar could tell. "Would you allow   
me to?" Siendar asked.   
  
"Jairah is not seeing anyone at the moment," Legolas said, turning away from Siendar slightly, a hint of   
sadness coming into his voice. "She is resting right now. Anything you wish to tell her you may tell to me."   
He looked at him expectantly. "What is it that you've come to tell her?"   
Siendar looked at Legolas, and sensed that something had happened to Jairah that Legolas was not   
speaking of, because he did not trust Siendar. But it was troubling Legolas' mind, and was part of his anger.   
So now Siendar looked at Legolas squarely, and honestly, and spoke.   
  
"She is in danger." he said. 


	17. Sabrin

_(Author: Sabrin)___

//"Jairah is not seeing anyone at the moment," Legolas said,   
turning   
away from Siendar slightly, a hint of sadness coming into his voice.   
"She is resting right now. Anything you wish to tell her you may tell   
to me." He looked at him expectantly. "What is it that you've come to   
tell her?" 

Siendar looked at Legolas, and sensed that something had happened to   
Jairah that Legolas was not speaking of, because he did not trust   
Siendar. But it was troubling Legolas' mind, and was part of his   
anger. So now Siendar looked at Legolas squarely, and honestly, and   
spoke. 

"She is in danger." he said.// 

"She is in danger," Siendar repeated. "Lord Legolas, you don't trust   
me, you don't have to tell me, I sense it. Few people trust me, but   
my lord, this is a point I *must* press. You must take my word on   
this. 

For a few months now I have sensed a darkness, growing each day,   
little by little. I traveled to Mirkwood, to seek out Lady Jairah,   
partly to ask if she felt the gathering darkness and partly because I   
had a feeling that she was in danger, more danger then what I   
understood. 

I reached Mirkwood and received the information that you were here.   
So I ran for five days from Mirkwood to Ithilien. My lord, I have   
travelled very far to bring this message to Lady Jairah, but I fear I   
may have been to late. Darkness has settled in this house, and it   
will grow colder by the week, maybe even by the day. Lady Jairah and   
her child, you child, is in danger, and if nothing is done soon,   
something will happen that will cause you to lose everything you   
love." 

Siendar finished and watched Legolas to see what his reaction would be   
like. The elven lord stood quietly, his back turned to Siendar,   
obvioulsy thinking about what Siendar had said. 

"How do you know that this darkness is after Jairah?" Legolas finally   
asked, looking at Siendar for an answer. 

"A feeling," Siendar responded simply. "Just a simple feeling, my   
lord." 


	18. Krissy

_(Author: Krissy)___

Gwen thoughts were far from the small room she stood in. Frodo had   
finally woken up, calling her attention away from Reighn's magic. She   
faced the wall as Frodo was dressing. 

He looked at her as his fingers finished bottening his shirt. He was   
going away, but was she coming with him? If she was, does Pippin   
know, is he going with them? When he woke up and saw her standing   
over him, tears of worry , falling from her eyes, he knew that he   
should never have let her go, never. This trip could be his chance to   
win over what should have always been his. 

Sweat dripped down her forehead. The room was getting unbearabley   
warm, that was the sign that her master wanted to talk with her. Gwen   
dreaded the conversation that was about to become. 

"Airemariel, where are you my dear, we need to talk." the voice   
haunted her, as small room faded from her view replaced with a dark   
forest. 

"Nevlóm," she kneeled before the man, took his hand and kissed   
it. "Master, what is your bidding?" 

"You only find you courage to fight at night. When you are in your   
own bed, held fast to your dreams by the warmth of your husband." 

She winced knowing now was not he time to argue with him, though her   
fingers were tracing the hilt of her sword, "My charge is ill and I   
must attend to him. So if you will kindly make this quick." 

"Fool," he slapped her, sending her sprawling in the mud. "You not   
speak to me like that ever again." 

Gwen was wounded but she stood up,looking her master in the eyes, "I   
am sorry." 

"You will accompany Frodo on his journey to Ithilien, while the   
others are distracted you will take him to the Undying Lands you   
understand?" 

"But I swore that," she began but lighting stuck at her feet. 

"You will do as I say, or you will go back were you came from." 

She dropped her head in a nod and the world began to disolve back   
into the small hobbit house. As soon she coudl muster the stranght   
the walk. Gwen went in search of Reigh. Upon finding her she simply   
said, "I must come with you to Ithilien, he does not leave without   
me." 


	19. Alasia

_(Author: Alasia)___

Reighn allowed her blank face to crack slightly as she raised one eyebrow but said nothing, Gwen continued "He will not trust you." 

Reighn nodded only slightly "If you try to get in my way girl, I will kill you, and then I will kill him. He will not go across the sea, and I will do anything in my power to stop him." 

Suddenly she felt the Spirit Guardian that protected Frodo and Gwen to rear up at those words, he'd been listening in. "Come hell or high-water, I will stop Frodo Baggins from going to the Undying lands, even if it means I must destroy this world." 

"You're going to kill me?" 

Reign turned to gaze at Frodo intently "Not yet... But you will not go to Valinor while I live." Then her stallion ran up and she mounted on the move, she would meet them in Bree, allowing Gwen and Frodo the chance to talk. Gwen knew that she had the power to kill the enitre world, and so she would not want to cross Reighn, but then, Gewn had done stupid things in her life before. All men did. 


	20. Krissy

_(Author: Krissy)_

He gazed at her, that gaze that she could just melt at. She felt the old wishpers again tugging at her heart. She bit her lip, the pain was the only thing letting her keep focus. He was unwavering in his stare, he was trying to seduce her with those eyes. If she could break his gaze she could break the chain he had on her. He reached out and grabbed her hand. His fingers stroked it gently, as he had when they were young and still together. Shivers went up and down her body. She tought she was going to cry. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood. 

"I am glad you are going with me," he squeezed her hand. "I can bear it if I am with you. You are everything to me." 

His gaze conintued to enchant her. Gods, she wished anything would happen to get him to stop looking at her. She shook her head. "I must go speak with Pippin." She dropped his hand and moved away. She had some strength, but the damage was already done. 

Frodo watched her retreat to her home, a pleased smile on his face. He done his job, the seed had been planted and all it needed was a bit of watering. 

Gwen shut the door behind her leaning against it in the darkness of the house. Tears were streaming from her face, confusion was all she felt and she could not make her way out of it. When was all this goign to end? When could she live a normal life? Hell was much better then this torture of the heart. 

Pippin approched her from the shadows of the hallway, "What is it?" His face was so kind and his eyes so full of worry that it broke her heart, tears began to fall even faster. He ran to her, gathering her into his arms. He guided her to the floor as her knees gave way. He brought her against him, holding her as she sobbed violently into his chest. Tears fell from his own eyes. He knew he could not ask, he knew his wife kept secrets, but he knew that he loved her inspite of it. He knew that somewhere she was still Frodo's, but he loved even more inspite of it. She had never given him cause to doubt her faithfulness. Whatever she felt toward the older Hobbit she forgot for him and she was a faithful and respectful wife. 

"I love you," she choked out finally. 

His heart stopped beating, he knew she was hurting. She was reaching out for someone to hold onto. 

"I love you to my darling," his kissed her head, holding her tighter. 

"I must leave you for awhile, though I do not want to." 

He almost choked, he knew this day would come, the day when she would guide him to the Undying Lands. The time when she would make her choice. His heart ached, he just wanted another night with her, another night to be in her arms, to hold her, to make love to her. He held she so close to him. "Please do not forget me." He was shaking. 

"I will not, I cannot. I am your wife, you are my husband. You are my love." Deep insided she wondered if this would be the last time she would be held by her husband. 


	21. Krissy

_(Author: Krissy)_

~~~~   
AN: // denotes a flash back //   
~~~~ 

// The land was ravaged, ravaged twice. Once by the orcs and Sarumon,   
the other by the Ents, purifying it. Merry and Pippin held their   
breath as they looked around. Mud squshed inbetween their toes. They   
had done something. They had helped deafeat an opressive entity. 

Pippin stood up on his toes looking around the barren land. * Where   
was she?* He stepped away from Merry's side, something he almost   
never did. *She has to be here.* 

"Ugh" He heard a soft groan a few feet from him. He trotted a bit   
toward it, not quite sure what it was. It could be her or it could be   
a lucky orc. "Ugh" Whatever was making the sound was burried in the   
mud. Pippin dropped to his knees and began digging. Franticaly he   
searched the mud, slinging it all over his body. 

"What are you doing Pip?" Merry had run over beside him. 

"She's here I know it," he began to dig even more frantic. 

"Pip, she's not here, and if she was, well, she is in a better   
place," Merry placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"She's here I know it!" He was not giving up. 

"I know you care for her, but even if you did find her she would just   
return to," Merry never got to finish his sentence. 

Pippin stood up from the mud, straining under the weight of the tiny   
woman. "Barely alive." // 

Pippin brought Gwen closer to him, he did not want to lose her again.   
Even though she was not his then he still loved her. Now, now he   
would never know what became of her. Something in him told him to   
trust, to simply trust that his love would bring her back, but   
something else told him to be fearful, to be fearful of the love that   
once rejected her. 

He closed his eyes and kissed her head softly, "Please come back to   
me, please." 

Her hand intwined his, "I will. I will." Her free hand went to the   
folds in her dress, "If I do not come back in a year then read this   
and everything will be explained." She handed him her dairy. 


	22. Sabrin

_(Author: Sabrin)_

Siendar stood, waiting for Legolas to respond. And while the elf   
king thought, he spoke quietly. 

"I have been around 3096 years. I have seen war, evil, and good. I   
have experienced love and hate. I have been betrayed, exiled, and I   
have seen the world. I have been happy and sad, mad and peaceful. 

And all my life I wondered, in my long ravelings and wanderings: What   
is my purpose? 

King Legolas, son of Thraundil, I have lived a long time without   
knowing what my path is, much like King Aragorn was uncertain of where   
he was to go. Yet even he had help, and I stand here, uncertain   
still. But now, now...I think I see my purpose. 

I bring a warning, conspired from a hunch of mine. To lead you to   
victory or death, I do not know, and I have no knowledge of *what* I   
sense. 

You may think you are not a king, but to me you will be until I die.   
You are wise, cunning, and are my last hope." 


	23. Alasia

_(Author: Alasia)_

Reighn sat in a darkened corner of The Prancing Pony, watching the door as patrons came in and out of the inn. The inkeeper, Butterbur, was not exactly sure how to treat this gray-clad rider, who, by no means, had just walked in two nights before and gotten a room. She had taken to watching the door from that corner every night as if waiting for someone to arrive. And arrive they did. 

In the form of a small human woman, and two Hobbits. Butterbur immediately recognized them, Frodo Baggins and Peregrin Took were two Hobbits that legends had been made of. They were heros, and they looked rather nervous. The woman in the corner sat a little straighter as the trio was seated and meals were placed before them. The woman stood, emerging from the shadows to shock the innkeeper. SHe wasn't wearing her cloak like she had every other night, her long, wine-red hair was bound back, and a gold circlet adorner her head. A mithril blade rested at her hip, and the expression of calm watchfulness would make even the toughest bandit think twice before attacking her. 

She moved across the room and stood before the table occupied by the Hobbits and Human, and they spoke in low tones. Butterbur moved closer in order to hear... 

"Who are you?" Pippin questioned. 

"I am Reighn O'Haire," the tall woman replied "I am to escort you to Minas Tirith." 

Gwen looked shocked "But you said - " 

Reighn set her glare on Gwen, telling her silently to shut up "I will take you that far, then you are to remain there." 

"What?!" Frodo eclaimed "I'm going to the Gray Havens in order to Sail to Valinor." 

"No, you aren't Mr. Baggins." Reighn retorted immediately "You will not poison those lands with the evil that has scarred your soul. I will not allow you to go there until your soul has been cleansed, and that may never be." 

"Cleansed?" Pippin asked. 

"Aye." Reighn replied, narrowing her eyes and speaking ominously, making the word sound extreemly painful "Cleansed." 


	24. Krissy

_(Author: Krissy)_

Silence, it seemed that nothing could break its hold on the table. Pippin shifted uncomforterably, then gazed at his wife. Her brow was furrowed in worry, she was looking down at her hands. He wanted to reach out and comforst her, but she was not the kind of girl. She was never that kind of girl outside of thier bedroom. He closed his eyes, tears stinging, would have ever know the woman he married. 

Frodo picked up Gwen's hand in his own and pulled it gently. She sifted her gaze to him. They had a silent talk with their eyes and both got up and moved to a corner to better talk. 

"How do you put up with her?" Reighn looked up at Pippin. "She seems to care nothign for you or your feelings." 

Pippin looked at the two in the corner wishpering softly, then looked back at Reighn, "I love her." 

"How can you trust her?" 

"She has never given me reason to not trust her," he picked at the hem of his clothes. "What you see there with Frodo, its armor, its not her." 

Reighn gave hima doubtful look, "Just make sure she keeps herself and Frodo out or trouble." She got up and moved toward the bar. 


	25. Alasia

_(Author: Alasia)_

Reighn sat down in a corner of the Prancing Pony, her tankard coming to a rest on the table next to her. She'd turned her chair around to face the room and had shrouded herself in shadows. She wanted to be left alone so that she could think. There was a lot about Gwen's attachment to Frodo that she didn't know yet, and hopefully the way they acted around each other would give her a clue. 

They acted slightly awkward around each other, which indicated that they may have been lovers at one point, but Reighn wasn't entirely sure. Pippin was completely in love with the human he called his wife, which was probably the only reason he was here at all. The poor guy had been neglegted and pushed away by Gwen and Gwen didn't even realize that if she wasn't careful she was going to lose him. 

Suddenly Reighn was pulled from her musings as something pressed at the edges of her awareness. A presence was pressing on the edges of this plane and was watching the small group of Hobbits from nearby. Reighn closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. Her second sight gave everything a slightly golden glow, living things had a much brighter aura than everything else and the conflicting aura's in the room were enough to give her a headache. 

Near the stairs stood a tall man who seemed to be glowing from the indside out and was see-through like Reighn's spirit-self was. The red and gold he wore seemed to be amplified and his hair was a dark blonde, goving him a gold halo to add to his aura. His clothing wasn't white though, which meant that he was truly dead. Reighn was forced into white when she traveled the web and since her last experiance out of her body had involved a fight, the bleaching had moved to the real world. Her once black clothing was a dark gray and seemed more mysterious and elegant than the black had been. 

That wasn't the point of this man's appearance though. By reading his aura Reighn realized that this was the man she'd sensed guarding the living members of the Fellowship. She sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself out of her body. 

She appeared next to her body, her cothing still the same gray it had been save a few shades lighter, meaning she hadn't gone through the web as she usually did. She slowly made her way through the room, avoiding a stumbling drunk who would have passed directly through her if she hadn't gotten out of the way. She managed somehow to get across the room to stand next to the object of her observations and faced the group of Hobbits. 

"Who are you?" 

He started and looked over at her, his eyes widening. "Who?" 

"My name is Reighn." 

"Boromir." 

"You watch over them, why?" Reighn asked. 

"I owe it to them. Years ago, when the Fellowship still consisted of nine and was still out to save the world I was part of it. I betrayed them and tried to take the Ring from Frodo. Later I gave my life to save Merry and Pippin, and I could not even save them." 

Reighn turned to look at him and sighed. "They don't know you watch them." 

"I know." 


	26. Sabrin

_(Author: Sabrin)_

Siendar stood, waiting for Legolas to respond. And while the elf   
king thought, he spoke quietly. 

"I have been around 3096 years. I have seen war, evil, and good. I   
have experienced love and hate. I have been betrayed, hurt, and I   
have seen the world. I have been happy and sad, mad and peaceful. 

And all my life I wondered, in my long ravelings and wanderings: What   
is my purpose? 

King Legolas, son of Thraundil, I have lived a long time without   
knowing what my path is, much like King Aragorn was uncertain of   
where   
he was to go. Yet even he had help, and I stand here, uncertain   
still. But now, now...I think I see my purpose. 

I bring a warning, conspired from a hunch of mine. To lead you to   
victory or death, I do not know, and I have no knowledge of *what* I   
sense. 

You may think you are not a king, but to me you will be until I die.   
I have heard the tales of you for you are wise, cunning, and are my   
last hope." 

Siendar thought quietly to himself. 'You are everything I wish I   
was. You are brave, and when you do something noble, the world   
knows.' 


End file.
